Haloween :D
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Deciding costumes and using Inu-yasha Refrences! :D R&R plz! rated M for very suggestiveness


**Character switches**

"Happy Halloween Shadow!" I shouted as I snuck up behind him. Instead of my usually violet tunic I wore Shadow's black one and fake vampire fangs with red contacts. He had no shirt and light blue jeans hanging on his hips.

"That's where it went!" he laughed.

"I'm going to be you this year!" I smiled happily.

"Well what should I be? Red would totally rat me out if I don't"

"Hmm…" I thought for a bit. "You could be a wolf demon! Like in Inu-yasha! Except the cool one like Sesshomaru!" He smiled

"I could do that." He concentrated and used shadow powers to make fake ears and a tail. "Now, we just need makeup to do those neat tattoo marks!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours and Makeup's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red pounded on our door just as we finished the final touches on our makeup. We opened the door to face a very kitsune version of Red with real looking ears and a big fluffy tail, both a cream color.

"Hey! You were supposed to dress up Shadow!" he complained.

"I am." The real Shadow said.

"Wait what? Oh! Hahaha! That's a really good one! You look just like Shadow does Vio!"

"I'm supposed to!" I smiled at my success. "Let's see if it works on the others!" I led Shadow downstairs with trying my best to look and walk like he does. Shadow fully fitting into the character of Sesshomaru, stood really tall like and trailed behind me. When we arrived downstairs Green was dressed like Sheik but Green replacing any Blue, and Sheik Dressed up like Zelda. Blue was in his basketball uniform and Zelda looked like herself.

Green did a slight double take when he saw me. After staring awhile he got it. "Nice one Vio!" he gave me high five.

"Oh! I couldn't tell the difference! Cool!" Zelda exclaimed. Blue and Sheik both rolled their eyes. Sheik walked over to me and Shadow and placed a hand on my head.

"Hm. Too short for being Shadow."He criticized. I pouted,

"Yeah well, you pull off Zelda _way_ too well. I almost thought you were really her. I guess you do have garish features for it." I totally powned him. He backed off for the rest of the night.

"Let's go the party!" Red shouted tugging on my sleeve.

"Alright, alright, we'll go in a second Red." I said defeated by his cuteness. As everyone walked out I snuck a sweet little kiss for my wolf warrior, who blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow and I danced as Redlight District by Porcelain and The Tramps blared through the speakers. Spotting Red and Blue together as well as Green and Sheik. I smiled inwardly at all the fun everyone was having.

"Hey, let's go somewhere else." I suggested in Shadow's ear so he could hear me.

"Where?" He asked as I dragged him off the floor. I pulled him into a hallway where no one could hear us talking.

"I wanted to spend a little time with you. Alone time." Understanding m meaning He dragged me into an empty room where we could have 'alone time.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue and I danced for about an hour before we decided to take a break and go to the mall. Sitting in the main plaza square we were sipping on slushies seeing what shops were still open. I spotted a piercing and tattoo shop.

"Oh! Blue! Can I get my ears piereced? Please?" I pointed to the shop

"Hm? Sure I guess," He took my hand and pulled me along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GREEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow I found myself pressed on a bedroom wall with Sheik kissing me like mad. It must have been all the pent up feelings for him that made me snap. He continued further down moving to my neck, most of the clothes already strewn on the floor. Of course, leaving a hickey, he moved farther down. and farther and farther.

The next morning we all met up in a café in downtown Hyrule. Zelda was the first to make everyone very uncomfortable.

"Did _everyone_ except me lose _it_ last night!" Red and Blue, who were looking at each other quickly turned away and blushed. Green and Sheik tried and failed to hide their red faces. As for Shadow and I, we do this all the time. We didn't need to hide anything behind a blush. She arched an eyebrow at us. "What about you two?"

"Did you honestly think we hadn't before?" I stated plainly with a very flat look. That made _her_ blush.

"It's not as 'bad' as everyone thinks it is. You don't have to be so shy about it." Shadow rolled his eyes as he said this. Well I guess almost everyone has someone to be with…

Zelda turned bright red as her eyes snapped to Malon when she walked in. Scratch that last sentence, and change it to everyone. When will the fun end?

~END~

**Please Review!**


End file.
